Having a Pokemon marathon then bam the gangs all here
by spirit of aura
Summary: the name says it all. This have Nxoc & pearlshipping so no like no read
1. Chapter 1 me and my big mouth

disclaimer: i own nothing except white and no she is not the same white from the game

telepathy= _hello_

* * *

chapter 1 Me and my big mouth!

Hi my name is White i know funny right. I'm named after the heroin from black and white. It's even funnier that i look like her too. Well right now i'm in the middle of a Pokemon marathon. There's one more day until the 16th Pokemon movie. I was also playing Pokemon black version. I had just beat N in the game. Oh, did i mention the N Arc was also on. Well, here comes the man we all hate and despise, that's right you guessed it. Ghetsis D: i hate this man a passion that burns hotter than the sun. Anyways back to the story. Ghetsis came in and was trying to put N down and as always here comes White smacking him around, beating him and he goes to jail. N talking about how he was shocked when he here our Pokemon talking about how they love us, he leaves and the end.

"Man i wish Pokemon were real, then i could meet N and the rest of the gang" i said "Having all my Pokemon here with me *cough78cough*, that would be the best."

Then both my ds and my TV screens turn white and start to glow blinding me for a second. When it cleared was several bodies lying on the ground and beside me was about 80 some poke balls. Okay i know you all know who they are but i'm still going to tell you. so lets begin (and they all have their Pokemon with them) Ash, Gary, Misty, Brock, Tracy, May, Max, Dawn, Paul, Iris, Cilan, Trip, and last but not least was N(blush). Ash was the first to awake.

"My head it feels like it got ran over by truck, wait where am i" he said looking frantically. Then he noticed me. All i could do was just wave.

"Could you tell me where i am" ash asked.

I finally snap out of shock i was feeling.

"Lets wait until the rest are awake, you mind helping me get them into the bedrooms?"

"not at all" he answered.

"Your a trainer." he said pointing to the poke balls on my bed.

"Yes and no, i'll explain it when they wake."

After a lot of going back and forth between rooms we finally got everyone into their own room. If you haven't noticed i have a really big house. I could probably have about 20 people stay here at the same time. Pikachu had just started to stur in Ashes lap.

"Pika" he said

"Glad your awake buddy" Ash said happily.

"we should going to check on the other to see if their awake" i said

He nodded in response. He and pikachu when to check on dawn and i when to check on N. I turned into the door only to see green eyes staring at breath hitched and i could feel my cheeks heating up.

"where am i." N said not noticing the heavy blush on my cheeks. but just when i was about answer when ash came in.

"i just thought i tell you every one is awake now" he said. i nodded

"Can you wait just a little longer i rather explain this only once" i asked once again. He nodded, got up and followed me down stairs where everyone was.

"Okay now that we are all here, i will now explain." 10 minutes later of telling them about our world.

"..." (everyone in the room)

"Okay, but then how do have all this poke balls in your room." said Brock.

"Oh yea you said that you would show us them when they woke up." ash whined. I sighed

"All right, all right now stop your complaining, though some of them may surprise you" I said grinning.

* * *

Will that's it for now ^^ please please please review


	2. Chapter 2 my pokemon and a friend

disclaimer: i own nothing except white and rose

_f= female m=male_

* * *

chapter 2 my pokemon and a friend

We all ran outside with all my poke balls.

"Okay you all ready to meets everyone." i said excitedly. they all nodded. I took a breath to calm my nerves and just let my instincts take over.

"Alright everyone come on out." i said overjoyed. All the poke balls open and there stand were all 78 of my Pokemon.

"Lets start the introductions shall we^^." i said happily.

"Theirs kabutops, rampardos, aerodactyl , cradily m x2, omastar, archeops, bastiodon, armaldo. carracosta, lucario mates x2, sceptile, volcarona, spiritomb, unfezent x1f x2m, audino, bisharp, gligar, floatzel, empoleon, haxorus, hydreigon, emboar, gigalith, simipour, simisage, simisear, stoutland, liepard, crustle, gardevoir. typhlosion, toxicroak, all the eeveelutions + an eevee, zebstrika x2 m & f, druddigon x1f x2m, mew, mewtwo, lugia, ho-oh, articuno, moltres, zapdos, suicune, celebi, latios, latias, victini, zorua, zoroark, phione, darkrai, cresselia, red(shiny genesect), keldeo, shaymin, tornadus, terrakion, cobalion, virizion, reshiram, dialga, palkia, giratina, and lastly arceus." i said cheerfully. Then i turned around i just burst out laughing at the look on their faces, well everyone except for N. Iris, Misty, May, Max, and Tracey all fainted at the same time. which made me laugh even hard. Brock was the first to snap out of the shock.

"H-how" he said stuttered.

"How did i get all these pokemon or how did i get all this legendaries." i said.

"The legendaries." he said

"I can answer that." arceus said. We all looked up to Areus.

"We chose to show ourselves to her because of her pure heart, also her aura is stronger that most humans." he said.

"So then how are you all here." i said worried.

"Once a year there is a rip in the time-space void, you my dear just happened to make your wish at the exact moment it opened, which the result us having us sent here"said Arceus.

"How long will we be stuck here then." Paul said.

"The void only opens once, so a whole year you will be here."he said

"Great i'm stuck here when i should be training." Paul complained.

"Did you forget that we have our Pokemon with us." said dawn.

"She's right Paul, and it could be fun." ash said.

"Yea you can all stay at my house i have plenty of room." i said happily.

"-TE"

"Did you hear something." Brock asked me. I shook my head.

"-HITE!" We all turn to the woods by my house.

"What a minute i know that voice." i said. every one looked at me.

"WWHHIIIITTTEEEE."

A girl can running out with speeds that would challenged and rapidash and slamming into me.

Now seeing star i asked her "Rose what the hell has you so hyped up."

Rose has long black hair with red highlights and blood red eyes and is slightly tanner than me. She was wearing black jeans, a red tang-top, black combat boots and had sun glasses on.

"I was playing black 2 and my ds screen turned white and then i past out and when i woke up there were these by me!" she said in rapid fire, then bringing out her book bag which was full of poke balls. Everyone just blinded, while i just laughed nervously. Then she noticed all my pokemon and the gang. She started scanning they. Then her eyes landed on Paul. She got a evil look in her eye and i knew what she was thinking. Before she could do anything i quickly grabbed her arms as she tried to strangle Paul.

"Bad Rose, heel, sit, stop."i said trying to hold her back but loosing my grip.I get a quick look at Paul and to tell you the truth he was scared.

* * *

Rose's pov

"Let me at 'im, let me 'im" i said trying to get out over Whites grip.

So let me it to you straight. I. HATE. PAUL. D:

* * *

White's Pov

"Paul" i said

"Yea" he replied. "You should run, like now." I said. Just as i said that she slipped from my grip and started chasing Paul around the yard. Every one was laughing at the sight of Rose trying to beat Paul up, but then she was just about to jump him and i knew what would happen if she did get him.

"Mewtwo could you use psychic on Rose before she does kill him." i asked

"It was fun while it lasted" he said and used psychic an rose lifting her up and away from Paul. Ash just looked at Mewtwo and smiled.

"It's been a while Mewtwo." ash said smiling. Mewtwo just smiled back.

"You know each other." dawns asked.

"Yea i meet him in johto awhile ago." ash said.

"Okay now that's that, why don't we wake them up." i said pointing to Iris, Misty, May, Max and Tracey.

"Yea but how." Trip finally decided to talk. I just smiled.

Rose who had finally calmed down but still in Mewtwo's psychic said,

"Wake up slap."

"Wake up slap" i repeated

"Okay i need 5 Pokemon that now the move "wake up slap". i said. Audino, Gardevior, Floatzel, Mew and phione came forward.

"Okay all of you us wake up slap on them." i said. They did and next thing we know we have 5 red faced people.

"Okay so now that that's settled how about we see your Pokemon Rose and please no more fainting" i said looking over at he other. Rose grad the poke balls and through them up.

"Come on out." rose said

Their stood all her pokemon starting with mightyena, houndoom, umbreon, espeon, empoleon, infernape, charizard, arcanine, ninetails, flygon, salamence, zekrom, samurott, lucario, excadrill, krookodile, zebstrika, aggron, haxorus, bisharp, groudon.

"Don't you faint again, i mean it." i yelled at the 5. They just nodded.

"Wait won't people see them and freak out." dawn said pointing to all our Pokemon.

"No, the nearest town is about 15 miles away." i said.

"Okay now we have a knew problem." Rose said

"And what might that be." i said

"For one we will need more food, two they will need more clothes to where." she said

"That right but how will we get then to the mall without them being attacked by fan girls." i said. As it a light bulb was turned on we both looked at my zorua and zoroark and just smiled.

"I know how" Rose said.

"Could you two put an illusion up around then to make them look different." i asked. They nodded.

"Mew could you use teleport on us, please." i asked. She did her cute little laugh and nodded.

"Okay, to the mall." Rose yelled and we where gone in a flash.

* * *

sorry it took so long the website was being a jerk. anyways REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ^^


	3. Chapter 3 the mall

disclaimer: i own nothing except for ocs

* * *

Chapter 3 the mall

We had just arrived at the mall with the illusion up making the look different. I'll let make up what they look like. Rose was once again more hyper than a mew on sugar. Me on the other had could care less. The girls jaws dropped then they saw how big the mall was.

"This must be the biggest mall i have ever seen" misty said.

"Well this is Miami." Rose said.

"Are we going in or are just going to stand here." i said pointing to the mall.

"White, where do you get such a cute bracelet." Iris said pointing to my left hand.

"I don't kno- wait a minute this looks like the mega ring from x and y version." i said in shock.

"You see ask mewtwo when we get back, you because he also has a mega form." Rose said. I nodded. The others locked confused.

"Okay lets get this over with." i said.

We walk in and here our names being called.

"White, Rose."

We see our three other friends, Ashely, Justin, and Chris. Ashely being the shortest out of the five of us, has very short blond hair(dyed) and usually wore darker. Justin is the second tallest but not by much, has short brown hair glasses and mainly wore camo. Chris was the tallest of the group, he has black curly hair, glasses and wears what ever he feels like.

"Hey guys" i said

"How the youngest member of our group doing" Chris said as he put me in a headlock and gave me a nooggy.

"Ow ow ow can you stop that" i whined and he stop.

"Do you always have to do that" i said.

"Yes, yes i do" he said smiling.

"So who are they" Justin asks point to the others.

"We will tell you later, lets just say i has something to that starts with P and ends in N." rose said as their eyes widened.

"Well if it isn't the little no family and her gang of misfits." a voice said behind us.

"Catalina what the hell do you want." i said with venom in voice which surprised the others.

"Oh just getting a new wardrobe, looking for hot guys like that one beside you." she said pointing to N. She then walk up to him and grabbed his arm and pulled him up to her. I acted on reflex grabbing her arm making her lit go of N and flipped her on the ground. Making everyone stare in shock.

"Don't you ever touch him again or i will personally take care of you." i hissed.

"Come on lets go" i said calmly walking farther into the follow quickly and quietly.

"Hey you okay" Rose asked

"I'm fine, now lets get shopping, boys go with Justin and Chris and girls come with us." i said with fake smile.

Time Skip

We all met up a the food court to go back to my house. we walk out and once we where a good distance and called mew out and we where teleported home. As some as we were in my house i went straight to my room not to come out til the next day.

* * *

Sorry its a shorter chapter i promise the next one will be longer and always REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ^^


	4. Chapter 4 her past and a song

disclaimer: i own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 4 her past and a song

rose pov

White had come out of her room since we had gotten back from the mall and everyone was getting really worried.

"Come on she should be down by now" Justin whined.

"You think shes going to come down after what Catalina said calling her "no family" i said.

"No bu-" Justin tried to say.

"She still blames herself for to even though she was to young" i said.

"What are you talking about" N said in confusion.

"Well when White was about 5 her house caught on fire killing everyone inside, but her." I said

"Her family was having a family reunion when the house when up in flames." Ashely said getting teary eyed.

"Wait, if you said that everyone was in the house then does that mean she was in there to" Dawn asked. We all nodded.

"Then how is she alive " asked Ash.

"Even we don't know, we do know that she do have something protecting her." Chris said.

"Maybe, not it couldn't be" Ash said deep in thought

"What" i asked

"She might of used aura to protect herself" He said.

"That's right Arceus did say that she did had powerful aura" Brock said.

"So should we go check on her" asked Max.

"No she might not even be in her room any more" i said

"Why" Trip asked

"It's a habit she has, when she's upset about something she usually would seek out and go into the woods" Chris said

"I say we go try to cheer her up" Ash cheered.

"Alright who ever what to help, come outside." i said. Ash, Dawn, and N followed me outside. Just then White's male Lucario can up to us.

"N what is he saying" ash asked

"He wants to help look for White" he said smiling.

"Alright Ash and Dawn come with me, N and Lucario head that way toward the lake over there" i said. they nodded and we left.

* * *

N pov

We where walking for awhile when we heard someone singing. We come up to the clearing of the lake and see White sitting on a rock singing with tears flowing out of her eyes.

Beneath the veil of starry sky,  
As cold as winter's darkest night.  
It's there you sleep, silent and deep,  
You're all alone.

I sing the prayer's  
Soft melody  
Across the lonely silent fields  
A little light began to shine,  
It shines on and on

I watched you as you so peacefully dreamed,  
You laughed like a child,  
Happy and carefree  
It's all familiar and yet so far,  
That's the future's promise for you and me.

One day on a green and shiny morn',  
One day we will finally make it through  
Cause in this sky  
So dark with winter,  
We still have to believe it's true  
Fields of hope.

A gentle touch  
A loving brush  
Those things I still search for  
A prayer in  
A melody  
It goes on and on

I sing the prayer's  
Soft melody  
One vanishes, one dies  
And all in all  
It starts again  
A never ending cycle

One day on a green and shining morn'  
Through all the long nights we've been fighting for  
There lies a place  
Far from disgrace  
Where we won't have to hide from the world again

Now there lies a deep love within my heart  
A yearn to protect you and keep you warm  
It's all familiar and yet so far,  
It's made for the peace of mind  
Fields of hope

Natsukashiku mada tooi  
Yakusoku no nohara  
Fields of hope  
Fields of hope

"White" i said almost is tears. She spun around with surprise written all over her face.

"N what are you doing here" she said as i walked up to her and pulled her in to a tight hug. I don't know what came over me, but i just felt this warmth in my chest.

"N" she said in shock, but hugged me back.

"It's okay, what happened to your family isn't your fault" I said with tears flowing from my eyes.

"They told you didn't they" she said. I nodded.

"Okay i won't blame myself any more, for your sake" she said crying into my shoulder. Then i noticed that her breathing slowed meaning she had fallen asleep. I picked her up bridle style and started walking back with a very quiet Lucario. We got back at the same time as Rose and them. They notice the sleeping White in my arms and smiled and i turned 5 shades of red. We when into the house. Everyone must of gone to bed because the lights where off. Rose led me to her room. I when in and put her on her bed. Then i left, but not before i gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. Then went to my own room.

* * *

Man i was crying when i was typing this. The songs name is "Fields of Hope" its from the anime Gundam SEED Destiny. Hope you liked and always

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5 THE BEACH

disclaimer: i do not own Pokemon

* * *

Chapter 5 the beach

White pov

I had just woke up and remembered yesterdays events. I promised N that i wouldn't blame myself but i still have doubts though. I got up and went to get an shower. I got out feeling refreshed. I went down stairs and seeing everyone there but Misty and May.

"Good morning" I said cheerfully.

"You seem cheery " Ash said

"Yea i feel a lot" i said smiling

"Pack you swim suits, we're going the the beach" Rose said running into the room.

"Alright we just have to be back here before 7, remember the 16th movie is on" i said

"Okay" she said.

"Can we bring our Pokemon" Gary asked

"If we are going to Rose's families beach then, yea" i said looking Rose. She nodded.

"Okay so want to wake up Misty and May" Rose said ( cricket, cricket) I sweat drop.

"Fine i'll do it, Mew can you come with me" i said as the pink cat Pokemon appeared. She nodded and followed me up stair.

* * *

Rose pov

We wait about 2 minutes then we all hear two different screams and thuds. I know what she did and i just started laughing my ass off. Everyone else was too even Paul. White and Mew came down with a pleased look on their faces.

"The deed is done" she said making us laugh even harder.

* * *

And back to White's pov

"Okay so now that everyone is up and has their swim suit let go" Rose said cheerfully.

"So how are we all getting there anyways" I said. Rose froze and i sweat drop.

"He he he didn't think about that" she said sheepishly. i sighed

"Mew can you teleport us please" i asked. She nodded and we were gone. We appeared on a white sand beach with crystal clear water.

"Wow it beautiful" Iris said.

"And it's private too so we can let all of our Pokemon out." Rose said.

"So lets GO" i said.

"Did we forget to tell you all this is the perfect place to surf" Rose said grabbing a board.

I had forgot to ask Mewtwo about the mega ring, so i decided now would be the best time to ask before i forget again.

"Hey Mewtwo" i said.

"Yes" he replied

"I wondering if you found any strange stones or anything like that" i asked.

"Yes, also Aerodactyl. both Lucarios, Gardevoir, and Ash's Charizard has one, too." he said

"Wait Ash's Charizard has one" i said in shock.

"Yes i also found another one of those rings too." he replied

"Can you get it please" i asked. He nodded and teleported only to come back in seconds and handed it to me.

"Hey Ash can you come here for a second" i asked/yelled to him

"Sure, what do you need" he replied

"I wanted to give you this" i said handing the ring to him.

"Mewtwo found it, he said that your Charizard has a mega stone that lets it mega evolve" i said

"Thanks, hey i was wondering if you would have a battle with me" he asked

"I thought you never ask" i said smiling.

"So who do you want to battle" i asked

"Your letting me pick" he asked

"I don't see why not" i said

"Okay then, i choose your male Lucario" he said

"Alright. hey everyone you want to see a battle" i asked . They all looked over and nodded.

"So Ash who will you use" i asked

"I'll use Charizard, i want to try out this mega evolution thing" he said

"Alright" i said

"I'll ref" said Brock

**play Warrior by Lord of the Dance**

"Lucario lets go" i said

"Grrrooof" he replied

"Charizard take to the field" Ash said

"Rrrrrhhhhhhh" he growled.

"Lets start this off Lucario and show them how to evolve, then use Aura Sphere" i said pressing the middle of the mega band.

"Gggrrrrrooooofffff!" he said transforming. Then other stared in awe. When he was done he released a powerful aura sphere at Charizard.

"Dodge it and lets use ours" Ash said copying me movement. There standing in Charizards' place was a black dragon with blue flames coming out of the corners of his mouth.(Charizard X)

"Awesome alright use flamethrower" Ash said. Charizard did as Ash commanded and let out a bright blue steam of fire toward Lucario.

"Dodge and use close combat" i commanded. He did. This went on for several minutes with dodging, attacking and repeat. Neither had landed a hit but then Charizard took the feint we set up and landed a dragon pulse. By this time both exhausted, Charizard more so after getting with the last attack.

"Alright, that enough" Brock said.

**end song**

"Good battle, what do you think bud" i asked Lucario as he transformed back.

"Grof" he said happily.

"Same don't you think, Charizard" Ash said. Charizard nodded.

"I got to admit that was a very exciting battle" Cilan said.

"Okay so now that you got that out of your system, White, lets surf" Rose said grabbing her board and dragging me into the water with her.

We played in the water until we had to leave to watch the Pokemon movie.

**Time skip after the movie and one hour premier of X & Y**

"Getting a little reckless, aren't we, Ash" i said as we all looked over to him.

"I didn't that yet" he whined.

"I still can't believe you jumped off the tower to save Pikachu" Misty said.

"Pika chu pi chu pika" Pikachu said.

"Of course i would never let anything happen to Pikachu" Ash said picking up Pikachu.

"Alright we should all get some sleep and Rose, you need to head home" i said everyone agreed and we all when to our rooms(or in Roses case home)

* * *

Finally finished I've been busy with school and marching band i will try to update at least once a week now and always

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ^^


	6. Chapter 6 the fight and Aura

disclaimer: own nothing except oc

* * *

Chapter 6 fight and aura

I had just woke up and remembered what day it was. Hump-day, no just kidding it's Monday. Which means school. Why god made something so stupid i will never know. We use to be able to wear what we wanted but now we have to wear uniform. It was like the Japanese school uniforms but ours had finger tip length shirts. The colors are black and gold and our name is the sea hawks. I had gone down stair to wait for Rose when N and Paul came in.

"Your up early" N said

"I have school and it takes about 20 minutes to get there" i said. he just nodded. Then we heard a knock at the door

"Its open" i yelled and in came Rose.

"You ready" she asked

"As i'll ever be" i replied

"We'll see you in a few hours" Rose said and we left

* * *

N's pov

It was about 10 hours since White and Rose left and i was starting to get a bad feeling but i didn't know what. Then Paul came in with the same look that i had.

"What are you worried about" i asked. He looked up.

"I just have a bad feeling" he said

"Your not the only" i said. We hear the door open and there standing was a very beat up Rose and a past out White

"Rose, White" i yelled running over to help her with White. the other hear me yelling and came running.

"What happened" Paul asked going over to help support Rose.

"Ambush, fight, sleep" she said weakly and then past out in which Paul then caught her.

"Set them on the couch and someone get the first aid kit" Brock said calming but sternly. We did and May went to get the kit. she came back and handed it to Brock and he started to bandage their wounds.

"Who could of done this" Dawn asked.

"Well we will just have to wait until one of them wakes up" Brock said

* * *

Rose pov

The last thing i remember was seeing Paul supporting me then it was all i was hearing whispering and mumbling but i couldn't make out what they were saying. I started to open my to see a bright light. Once my eyes had focused i see the Poke-gang

"What happened" i said weakly. their heads snapped over and look me.

"You tell us, all you said was ambush and fight" Trip said. My eyes widened.

"Where's White" i said shooting up only to regret it as pain shot through my side.

"Take it easy she's fine, still past out but find" Paul said laying me back down.

"So what happened" Brock asked

**Ya flash back time**

(no ones pov)

We had just got out school and where walking to the car.

"Man today went so slow" White said

"O please you just want to go home to see N" Rose said making White blush.

"S-shut up" she said looking the other way. Then Catalina came

"Hey, bitch and her loser friend over here" she yelled. We turn to her

"What do you want, didn't you learn at the mall" White said glaring

"No you just owe me, so lets fight here and now or are you to weak" she said with a cocky grin.

"Don't do it White she's planning something" Rose said glaring at Catalina.

"I know but if i don't she won't stop" White said with venom in my voice.

"I accept" i said calmly. She just smiles and then 7 more people appeared surrounding them. 5 guys and 2 girls plus Catalina. White and Rose got in a defensive position.

"Get them" was all she said and they charge, separating White and Rose from each other.

"I know you wouldn't play fair" White yelled as she ran at the bitch(Catalina). Then one of the boys blocked her and tried to fling White but her reflexes kick in and she dodged him. A low growl came form her throat as she charge again.

With Rose, she had her hands full. the four other guys had gained up on her. She sent several punches and kick meeting their one of the boys grabbed her leg and through her against a tree. Knocking the wind out of her. She recovered and charged again.

Back to White. They had her backed up against a wall. She had a split lip several cuts, a sprained ankle and possibly some broken rids.

"You know after i'm done with you i might just go after that boy that was with you" Catalina said smugly.

"You will not touch N" White said with so much venom in my voice that they all flinch.

"Well what are waiting for Get her" Catalina said hesitating. The only boy charge getting ready to through another punch. White waited until he was right in front of her than she dodged making the boys fist collide with the brick wall behind her. Then she delivered punches that would put professional boxers to shame. The first one knocked him out. The seconded one sent him flying back. Catalina and the 2 other girls where frozen with fear after seeing what White did. Then White turned to them.

"Go now" she said calmly in a dangerous voice. They wasted no time running for their lives. White saw a flash out of the corner of her eye.

AND BACK TO ROSE AGAIN

By this time Rose had taken a good bit of damage. A cut above her right eye, a split lip, several broken rids and had a big gash on her side. She was running out of energy and was starting to see black spots in her vision.

"I say we finish this up so we can deal with the other bitch" one boy said smiling.

"We agree" the other two said as the first boy took out a knife. Then he runs at Rose with the knife at hand ready to stab Rose through the heart. The next thing that happened had surprised all of us. A blue ball of energy was shot at the boy running at Rose, hitting the boy sending him flying into the other three. Rose looks over only to see a heavily panting White. She was beaten up pretty bad to with cut all over her but what shocked Rose the most was her eyes. Her normal warm blue eyes where now red with cat like slits. Think of Naruto's eyes in Kyuubi form.

"White" she said in surprise. the four boys where getting up by this time. White glared at them.

"Leave now before i try to kill you" she said making them not hesitate to run. As some as they where gone she collapse on to the ground. Now Roses vision was getting more fuzzy. Rose collapsed also. She then woke up in Ashely's truck.

"Your awake" she said looking over to Rose.

"Where are you taking us" she asked weakly

"White's house, we'll be there in a little while" she replied Then got to White's house, Ashely offered to help but Rose said no and for her to leave. She was against it but left anyways.

**FLASH BACK ENDING**

Rose pov

"So that's what happened up to this point" i said. I looked up only to see every one frozen.

"Did you say she shot a blue ball of energy" Brock said in shock. i nodded

"She used Aura" Ash said no believing his ears.

"You where right Ash" May said. he nodded

"You also said her eyes changed" Cilan asked. i nodded again.

"It was like looking into a killers eyes, there was so much hate in them" i said shivering at the memory.

"It okay, your safe now"Paul said smiling, making me blush

(He's kinda cute when he smiles, wait did i just say that) i thought making me blush more

"So what now" Max asked

"We wait for White to wake up" Ash said

* * *

it's finally done it took me a while to think of the fight seen and stuff so ... ya. hope you like and always REVIEW ^-^


End file.
